


A vent fic

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mentions of Blood, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Toxic friendship?, Trigger Warnings!, intrusive thoughts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another vent fic. This is like a entry/report type thing.TW’s: mentioned blood, toxic friendship?, se1f h5rm, suicidal thoughts, there might be more im forgetting so be careful.
Comments: 1





	A vent fic

**Author's Note:**

> There are mutiple TW’s (trigger warnings) on this so be careful when reading.

Y/n’s entry

I met this person called Sid. Sid, was amazing when I first met her. She was super nice and caring. I loved her, way to much for a ‘friend’. I realized I liked her but kept it to myself because I was afraid that she wouldn’t like me or hate me for it. I kept up this act until we had a huge fight. It was over something stupid. After it we weren’t friends anymore. I kept trying to talk to her but she didn’t respond much. Thats when I told her I liked her. She stopped responding after that. I still try and talk to her but she never responds anymore.

While all that was happening, I met this person named Kai. Kai was nice and funny. When we met we instantly liked each other. I had a big crush on him too, I didn’t tell him until a while and that was when he told me he liked me but stopped. That made me break, but of course, I didn’t show it. We continued being friends when I realized our friendship was kind of toxic. I sometimes didn’t pay attention to him or answer him. He wouldn’t respond to me either. He would just make an excuse to leave. I still like him but I don’t even try and talk to him. I know he won’t respond, he probably hates me by now. But I don’t know.

When I stopped being friends with Kai, I started self harming. I wanted to cut for a while but I just didn’t know how. I still really don’t know how to now. All I did was slide scissors across my hand and feet. That gave me tiny cuts but that was okay. I try and cut everyday but sometimes it doesn’t cut. Those are the days I cry, but hide it from my family. While writing this i’m looking at the cuts, theres not a lot but it’s fine. Besides that, i’ve been having suicidal and intrusive thoughts. I’ve wanted to just stab my throat with the sharpest scissors and just bleed. I also just wanted to go outside and never come back. I’d just be there, forgotten. That sounds really peaceful to me, something that I just want in life. No one would acknowledge or miss me, they’d just live their normal, daily lives. They wouldn’t remember me and just go on as usual. Thats all that happened, so far at least.

**Author's Note:**

> All in all, this is just a vent fic.
> 
> I didn’t re-read this for mistakes, sorry if there is some.
> 
> Hope whoever reads this liked reading this.


End file.
